Sexual Harassment & Tshirts
by BlueSuedeShoes
Summary: Sequel to "Sexual Harassment and Bikinis;" “Not fair,” Oliver said, pouting. Chloe couldn’t help but laugh. “I promised I’d wear the swimsuit. I didn’t promise you’d get to see it, Ollie.”


"Not fair," Oliver said, pouting.

  Chloe couldn't help but laugh. "I promised I'd wear the swimsuit. I didn't promise you'd get to _see_ it, Ollie."

  "That's cheating."

  "Get over it."

  Oliver couldn't hide his disappointment that she'd joined him on the beach wearing a pair of over-sized sunglasses, a floppy straw hat, and an extra-large T-shirt to hide the bikini he'd gotten her. Of course, he reminded himself, he should just be grateful she'd brought him along to begin with. It was too much to ask to be her first choice, but Lois had backed out at the last minute. (Apparently if she took another sick day, she'd be fired. The editor was not amused at how many times Lois had landed herself in the hospital over the last year.) And Lois's loss was his gain.

  Still, he'd been anticipating seeing her in the swimsuit and that T-shirt was a deliberate device to deprive him of that pleasure.

  For a while they just laid on the beach and listened to music. Chloe waded out in the water up to her knees for a bit to cool off, Oliver all the while hoping the swimsuit would appear. Afterward they played frisbee for a while on the somewhat crowded beach, just enjoying the gorgeous day and making fun of each other as much as possible. But then Chloe lost the frisbee and some lifeguard returned it. To Oliver's displeasure, the lifeguard started flirting with Chloe and her stupid oversized T-Shirt. He waited patiently at first (well, not patiently, _per se_...), but then Chloe seemed to have forgotten him, so he made his way over, ignoring the flirtatious looks a group of girls were giving him.

  "Hey, Chlo, we've got reservations in a while if you want to get cleaned up first," Oliver said, wrapping his arm around her shoulder possessively, sending a clear-message to the sawdust-for-brains lifeguard.

  "I'll catch you later, then," he said to Chloe, who blushed, to Oliver's fury. "You going to be in town long?"

  Chloe shook her head. "Just this weekend."

  He opened his mouth, presumably to talk about meeting Chloe somewhere, but Oliver cut him off, "She's busy."

  The lifeguard took the hint and said goodbye. Chloe, however, turned to Oliver, slipping away from his arm and raised her eyebrows at him. "Busy am I?"

  Oliver shrugged casually, dragging her back to their blanket so they could pack up their things. "I've made some plans for us."

  "Right." He ignored the sarcasm in her voice. "So do we actually have dinner reservations, or is leather not the only green you wear?"

  "We have reservations, Sidekick."

  "Mmhmm."

  "What?"

  "With you, 'reservations' can mean that you're going to bribe the restaurant manager at the last minute to get your way."

  "Does it matter either way?" he smirked, picking up the last of their things.

  "Possibly," she fought a smile. Stupid Queen charm.

  "How so?"

  "Purely to satisfy my own curiosity. Were you making up a story to get me away from the incredibly gorgeous Latin man, or do we actually have dinner reservations?"

  "Now, Sidekick, I'm shocked that you think I w--"

  She put her hands on her hip.

  "All right, all right. I lied to get you away from the dorky lifeguard."

  She laughed. "Clark told you not to let any men near me, didn't he?"

  Oliver chuckled. Yeah, sure. That was the reason. He rolled his eyes. She was adorable, but sometimes very thick-headed.

  "How many times are we going to have to have the sexual harassment talk? And I'll have you know that I don't need your supervision. I'm a grown woman."

  "Don't remind me," Oliver rolled his eyes, holding the hotel door open for her. "This would be so much easier if I could just send you to your room." She missed the sexual innuendo, merely swatting his arm as she walked past him to the elevator.

  "So where are we going?" she asked him through the bathroom door. He was waiting on the bed of her room, staring impatiently at the ceiling. What was taking her so long?

  "I know a seafood place with a great view. Manager knows me."

  "Which is why he'll be happy to let you bribe him," she smiled to herself.

  "Chlo, what is keeping you?"

  "Well, I'm having a dilemma, Ollie."

  "What, pray tell is that?"

  "What I'm going to wear, actually."

  "Seriously?" he groaned. He had never really pegged Chloe for being one of _those_ girls.

  "Ollie?"

  "Yeah?"

  "Are you especially hungry?"

  "Sort of, but not starving, no."

  "And we don't have an official time we have to be there, right?"

  "Not technically, Sidekick, but if you don't get out of there soon, I'm coming in after you."

  "Is that so?"

  "Yeah that's so."

  "Well, I'm sorry, but unless you think I should go out naked, it's going to be a couple more minutes."

  "Why don't you come out here and show me what outfits you're trying to decide between?"

  "Oh, all right, just a second." There was a pause. "Just to be sure, you wouldn't mind waiting a little bit longer for dinner, right?"

  "Chloe!"

  "All right, all right, I'm coming out." She grinned to herself.

  Oliver heard the door open and looked up from the bed. His jaw fell open. Chloe was leaning in the doorway, clad in only the infamous green bikini and holding the over-sized T-shirt she'd been wearing earlier that day.

  Oliver swallowed tightly. _Look at her face. Look at her face. Good God her breasts are gorgeous. Yikes. Face. Face. Face._

 Chloe smirked. "Right, so I'm not especially hungry just yet, and I was thinking maybe a little sexual harassment might help me work up an appetite." She walked over to the bed and crawled across to him. "Trouble is, I couldn't decide between the T-shirt or the swimsuit. Any advice, boss?"

  "Marry me," Oliver said, grabbing her and pinning her beneath him in one swift motion.

  Chloe only laughed at him. "Now, Oliver, you know very well I could never marry my boss." She bucked her hips at him, teasingly, noticing with pleasure just how very turned on he was.

  Oliver growled and captured her in a scorching kiss. "You," he said, punctuating each word with a kiss, "are the one sexually harassing me." He separated her thighs with his knee and ran a hand over the long, smooth expanse of her leg.

  "Is that so?" she said, stifling a moan as his calloused hand edged nearer to her core then backed away.

  "Yeah, that's so," he grinned before kissing her again. He wasn't sure at what point Chloe had decided she was interested in him as more than a friend, but he wasn't going to question it. At least not right at that moment. There would be time to talk about it. They had the entire weekend ahead of them. He snatched the T-shirt she still held in her hand and threw it away from them. "And you're never wearing that thing again. I'm burning it first chance I get."

  Her giggle turned into a sharp gasp as Oliver's lips moved dangerously lower, brushing along her collar bone before tracing the edge of the bikini.

  "And this," he said, snapping the strap lightly with his teeth, "is going to be your new work uniform."

  "Sexu--"

  "Harassment, yeah, yeah. I know." _And thank God for it_, he added to himself, reaching around to untie the bikini.


End file.
